5chocolate
by Cece Mayuyu
Summary: Lima cokelat yang memiliki dongeng. Suka, senang, sedih, bagaikan manis pahitnya cokelat. Tapi kami tidak merasakan pahitnya cokelat. Justru manisnya cokelatlah yang menciptakan dongeng kami/ Req kak Kuyo/ Typo, gaje


Lima cokelat yang memiliki dongeng

Suka, senang, sedih, bagaikan manis pahitnya cokelat

Tapi kami tidak merasakan pahitnya cokelat. Justru manisnya cokelatlah yang menciptakan dongeng kami

* * *

**5chocolate  
Genre: Romance  
Rate: K  
Main Pair: JiMi  
Disclaimer: Level-5  
Warning: OOC, gaje, typo, dkk**

* * *

**Brownie**

Jika kalian bertanya pada Jin, adakah makhluk yang bukan manusia, tetapi sangat menyukai kue, tentu saja Jin akan menjawab ADA. Siapa lagi jika bukan Mizel? Namun Jin memakluminya karena umur Mizel yang manis setahun, jadi tentu saja ia suka makanan manis seperti kue dan es krim.

Jin selalu menyediakan kue dan beberapa biskuit cadangan untuk berjaga-jaga jika Mizel ngambek hingga mematikan listrik seluruh kota-, tepatnya satu negara bahkan dulu ia sempat menerima protes dari negara tetangga karena listrik padam.

Seperti biasa, Mizel kembali dititipkan oleh Hiro ke rumah Jin dengan alasan ada urusan (padahal cuma pergi main), dan Jin berharap Mizel yang polos dan gampang penasaran tidak merusak barang-barang yang asing baginya, salah satunya… blender?

Di ruang tamu, Mizel menikmati brownie yang disediakan oleh Jin, sementara Jin menatap Mizel yang asik dengan brownienya.

Menyadari Jin yang tidak ikut makan membuat Mizel bingung, "Jin enggak makan?"

"Kau saja yang makan, aku tidak apa-apa, kok," Ujar Jin.

"Oh…" Mizel menatap kue brownie yang baru ia gigit di tangannya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Jin.

"E-eh, kenapa Mizel?"

"_Kaa-san_ bilang kita harus bisa berbagi dengan orang lain," Jawab Mizel.

"Tapi, kue itu memang untukmu kok. Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak apa-apa," Jin sedikit kegagapan. Jika ia melakukannya, maka itu artinya ia mendapatkan ciuman tidak langsung dari Mizel.

Mizel terlihat murung, dan tiba-tiba lampu mulai retup. Jin panik.

"Tunggu Mizel, jangan sekarang-…"

Mulai mati berlahan, dan…

Hap!

Jin menggigit kue brownie yang dimakan Mizel, dan berhasil, listrik pun kembali normal.

"_Setidaknya dia tidak ngambek lagi,"_

**Mini Chocolate Cake**

Mizel tidak tahu apa itu valentine, Haruka mengatakan bahwa Valentine ialah hari kasih sayang di mana setiap orang akan memberikan cokelat untuk seseorang yang disayangi, seperti orangtua, saudara, sahabat, bahkan pacar.

Mizel belum memahami kenapa Valentine digemari, akhirnya saat Haruka bertanya, apakah ada seseorang yang ia sukai, Mizel hanya menjawab nama "Jin" hingga Haruka mengajak Mizel ke dapur untuk membuat cokelat.

"Kenapa Mizel suka pada Jin?" Tanya Haruka.

"Soalnya Jin baik dan… Mizel suka sama Jin," Mungkin Mizel sedikit sulit untuk mengungkapkan semua tentang Jin dan Haruka memakluminya. Wajar jika ia belum mengerti dikarena polos dan faktor umurnya yang masih anak-anak.

"Jin juga pasti suka dengan Mizel. Mizel sering berbuat baik, kan, seperti yang _Kaa-san_ ajarkan?"

Mizel terdiam. Yah, mungkin baik, tapi beda kasus jika ia melihat benda yang baginya asing dihadapannya dan sama seperti anak kecil pada umumnya, jika penasaran, ia akan mencoba sesuatu itu (sampai rusak tepatnya), bahkan Jin sampai kerepotan.

"Apa Jin suka cokelatku, ya?" Tanya Mizel dengan suara kecil.

"Kalau yang membuat Mizel, dia pasti suka. Nah, bungkus cokelatnya. Akan kuantar kau ke rumahnya untuk memberikan kuenya,"

"Baik…"

Mizel membuat tiga cake cokelat yang berukuran kecil. Satu untuk Haruka, selaku ibunya, dan kue selanjutnya untuk Jin. Tadinya ia berniat untuk memberikannya dulu pada Hiro, namun karena sang kakak masih molor dengan indahnya serta gaya tidur yang terlalu agresif bergerak ke sana-ke mari membuat Mizel enggan memberikannya sekarang (Karena Mizel tidak mau ditendang lagi).

Mizel terdiam di depan pintu rumah Jin. Ia Berpikir, mungkin yang membukakan pintu ialah pelayan di rumahnya, padahal Mizel ingin menyerahkan langsung padanya. Takut membuat Haruka menunggu lama, akhirnya Mizel mengetuk pintu dan untung yang membuka adalah Jin.

"Ada apa Mizel? Tumben ke sini pagi-pagi," Ujar Jin.

"Jin tahu apa itu Valentine, kan?" Tanya Mizel.

"Hari ksih sayang dan saling barbagi cokelat, kan? Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Jin balik.

"Kalau begitu, ini cokelat untuk Jin. Aku diajarin _Kaa-san_ membuatnya tadi. Harus diserahkan sekarang karena katanya lebih enak dimakan selagi hangat,"Jelas Mizel sambil menyerahkan bingkisan rapi berisi kue cokelat mini pada Jin.

Wajah Jin memerah, ia tersenyum lembut, "Terima kasih ya, Mizel,"

"I-iya… Aku pulang dulu," Mizel langsung pergi dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Selama perjalanan pulang, Mizel terus menunduk sambil memegangi kedua pipinya yang memerah.

"_Jin tadi… keren…"_

**Ice Cream**

Apa yang enak di makan saat musim panas? Tentu saja sesuatu es krim. Sayangnya, libur musim panas kali ini tidak bisa Mizel nikmati. Ia mengalami demam karena beberapa programnya rusak. Haruka sudah memperbaikinya, tinggal menunggu beberapa saat hingga suhu mesinnya kembali normal, dan itu cukup membuat Mizel menderita karena harus tidur di tempat tidur.

"Hiro sedang keluar membelikanmu cemilan. _Kaa-san_ belanja sebentar. Nanti Jin datang menemanimu, jadi kau tidak kesepian,"

Mizel tidak menjawab dan terus meringkuk dalam selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga sedikit menutupi sebagian hidungnya. Rasanya lemas sekali.

"Mizel, Jin sudah datang," Dan rasa malas Mizel hilang mendengar Jin sudah datang. Haruka sudah pergi, tersisa Jin dan Mizel di kamar.

"Dasar, kau membuatku khawatir saja," Ujar Jin menghela nafas, "Masih sakit?"

Mizel mengangguk pelan. Kepalanya masih terasa pening, dan tubuhnya terasa berat. Ia juga merasa mengantuk.

"AC di kamar belum cukup dingin untukmu, jadi kubawakan sesuatu untukmu," Jin mulai mencari sesuatu di tas kresek yang ia bawa, sepertinya Jin belanja sebelum ke rumah Haruka, "Nih, kau suka, kan?"

Mata Mizel langsung terbinar saat melihat sesuatu dalam bungkusan berbentuk mangkuk kecil.

"Es krim rasa vanilla dengan sirup cokelat kesuakaanmu. Biar badanmu agak membaik,"

Jin membantu Mizel untuk duduk dan kemudian menyuapinya dengan es krim. Entah kenapa baru kali ini ia merasa liburan musim panasnya terasa membahagiakan. Apakah karena es krim?

"_Nee_, Mizel, semoga cepat sembuh ya," Jin tersenyum. Wajah Mizel kembali memrah.

"Lho, Mizel? Kok demammu naik?"

**Hot Chocolate**

Musim salju tentu saja suhu menurun drastis membuat orang-orang harus berpakaian tebal untuk terhindar dari sakit akibat kedinginan. Tentu saja, makanan dan minuma yang dikonsumsi harus bisa menghangatkan tubuh. Semua orang melakukannya tak terkecuali cucu dari keluarga Kaidou, Jin dan Mizel.

Hari itu badai, akan sangat sulit bagi Haruka untuk menjemput Mizel, sehingga diputuskan, selama semalam, Mizel menginap dulu di rumah Jin.

Setelah selesai makan malam, keduanya memutuskan untuk duduk santai di ruang tamu.

"Di luar seram," Ujar Mizel saat melihat ke arah jendela. Pemandangan di luar tampak gelap dan terdengar suara angin yang kuat.

"Sebentar ya, kututup gordennya," Jin beranjak dan menutup jendela dengan gorden lalu kembali duduk di samping Mizel.

"Suara di luar seram," Ujar Mizel lagi, "Apa orang-orang tidak ada di luar ya,"

Jin sedikit tidak mengerti, mungkinkah Mizel takut dengan badai. Jin melihat SMS yang baru saja dikirim Haruka dan dugaannya benar, Mizel takut dengan badai, kilat dan suara Guntur. Awalnya ia hendak bertanya bagaimana cara menanganinya namun ternyata signal hilang dan lampu mulai meretup.

"Mizel, jangan matikan listriknya.

"Eeh, bukan aku kok," Jawab Mizel

"Gawat, berarti badai membuat listrik padam,"

"Aku takut…" Jin menjadi kebingungan.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, kubuatkan cokelat panas dulu," Sebelum Jin pergi, Mizel sudah manahannya.

"Aku takut sendiri. Seram…" Mizel menarik pelan ujung baju Jin. Sepertinya anak itu benar-benar takut. Anak umur satu tahun takut pada hal itu entah kenapa Jin menganggapnya wajar.

"Baiklah, kita ke dapur. Tapi kau duduk manis saja ya, jangan merusak," Mizel mengangguk.

Jin membuat cokelat panas dan Mizel menunggu di meja makan. Sesekali Jin melirik Mizel, terlihat Mizel yang masih ketakutan. Jin melekangkan dua mug berisi cokelat hangat dan sendok untuk mengaduk. Tangannya mulai mengelus pelan kepala Mizel.

"Tenang saja, aku ada di sini. Kau tidak usah takut," Jin menghibur Mizel

Mizel terhibur dan meneguk cokelat panasnya.

"Manis," Kata Mizel.

"Sudah baikan?" Tanya Jin, Mizel mengangguk dan meneguk kembali cokelat panasnya

Sepertinya segelas cokelat panas menenangkannya. Atau karena Jin? Entahlah, yang jelas Jin senang Mizel tidak takut lagi

**Cookies**

Tidak terasa umur Mizel sebentar lagi dua tahun. Wajar jika anak itu menjadi sedikit lebih nakal dan aktif dari sebelumnya. Jika sedang bosan, ia akan berkeliling rumah Jin yang luas, bahkan jika tidak diawasi dan pintu rumah serta pagar terbuka, bisa-bisa ia keluar rumah, jadi intinya Mizel perlu benar-benar diperhatikan tingkah lakunya jika tidak ingin mendapatkan masalah.

Jin cenderung memperhatikan apa yang dipegang oleh Mizel. Jika ia memegang alat tulis, maka ia akan mendapatkan corak gratis di tembok rumahnya, jika Mizel memegang kertas, maka rumah akan menjadi bersih dadakan. Bahkan saking bersih hingga lantai bagai lautan kertas.

Suatu sore, Jin mengunjungi rumah Haruka dan di sana Jin melihat Mizel sudah mencoret-coret kertas dengan pensil warna dan menyeret ujungnya ke sana- ke mari. Dari perilaku anak seumurannya, terlihat bahwa anak manis itu sedang menggambar…

… Benang kusut?

"Untunglah ada Jin yang mau menjaga Mizel. Hiro selalu saja mencari-cari alasan karena katanya kapok," Haruka meletakan nampan berisi teh dan biskuit cokelat.

"Tidak apa-apa kok _Sejujurnya aku juga kerepotan_. Mizel itu anak yang pintar dan baik," Jawab Jin.

"Aku ada keperluan untuk meneliti bersama Yamano_-hakase_ sebentar. Kalian bertiga yang akur ya. Hiro juga jangan nonton anime terus!" Dan yang bersangkutan malah tidak dengar.

Jin terus memperhatikan Mizel yang terus mencoret-coret tidak jelas sambil meminum tehnya dan karena bosan, Mizel yang mencium aroma manis dari biskuit langsung memakannya dengan lahap biskuit manis itu. Sungguh anak pecinta makanan manis.

"Mizel, apa yang kau gambar?" Tanya Jin.

"Enggak tahu. Aku cuma pengen nyoret-nyoret saja," Jawab Mizel sambil terus mencoret tanpa menatap si lawan bicara. Jin _sweatdrop_, melihat ada remah biskuit di sekitar bibir Mizel, Jin pun membersihkannya

"Um, Mizel kau bisa membaca kanji?" Tanya Jin.

"Kanji itu kue apa?" Dan Jin kembali _sweatdrop_.

"Mau kuajarkan? Kanji itu selalu digunakan orang Jepang dan itu penting," Jin mengikuti Mizel duduk di lantai dan mulai mengajari Mizel menulis dan membaca kanji. Di luar dugaan, ternyata Mizel cepat belajar.

"Coba diulangi lagi. Kalau kanji ini dibaca apa?" Jin menunjuk ke salah satu kanji.

"Watashi,"

"Kalau yang ini?"

"Shirou,"

"Ini?"

"Yuki,"

"Wah, ternyata Mizel hebat," Puji Jin, "Ada yang masih kau bingungkan,"

Mizel mengangguk, "Ini kanji apa?"

"Ini? Ini kanji AI. Artinya cinta,"

"Hoo," Mizel mengangguk, "Cinta itu rasanya seperti apa?"

Jin langsung tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk, sementara Mizel terus memakan biskuitnya.

"Cin- cinta itu… biasanya kita akan selalu senang bertemu dengan orang yang kita suka. Berdebar-debar dan rasa senang yang tidak biasa. Mu- mungkin seperti itu," Jelas Jin dengan muka memerah.

"Aku selalu senang jika ada Jin. Jadi artinya aku cinta Jin, ya?" Jin skot jantung dadakan.

"Mu- mungkin i- iya, bi- bisa seperti i-itu…"

Di saat Mizel tengah asik-asiknya menikmati kuenya, tiba-tiba biskuit cokelat tersebut jatuh dari tangannya, refleks tangan keduanya mengambil sebelum jatuh ke lantai.

Grep!

Kedua tangan bertemu, kedua pasang mata saling bertatapan plus wajah yang memerah.

"Maaf," Jin langsung menarik tangannya, Mizel masih terdiam.

"Jin… itu… _ano_… rasanya aku agak berdebar… tadi," Ujar Mizel pelan, "Mungkin ini perasaan cinta?"

"Yah, aku juga merasakannya," Jin pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Hanya dari sebuah biskuit, keduanya bisa saling terdiam.

"_Ano_… Mizel-…"

"WAAAH, ADA KUE!" Dasar Hiro, si perusak suasana. Seusai menonton anime faforitnya, ia pun langsung memasuki ruang tamu.

"_Are_? Kenapa wajah kalian memerah?" Tidak ada jawaban.

Tatapan Hiro kemudian tertuju kearah kertas berisikan beberapa kanji yang sempat Jin ajarkan untuk Mizel. Dan satu buah kanji membuat Hiro tersenyum licik.

"Astaga, berawal dari kanji AI, kalian jadi saling men-CINTAI ya?" Tawa Hiro

"Eng- enggak kok, enggak. Cu- Cuma gara-gara biskuit saja kok-…" Mizel berusaha menjelaskan.

"Oh, gara-gara kanji AI dan biskuit kalian jadi seperti ini. Wah, Mizel sudah besar rupanya, aha ha,"

"_Urusai_ kau, Hiro. Akan kuhajar kau sampai sekarat," Ancam Jin.

"Tapi aku benar kan?"

Kedua anak itu kembali bertatapan.

"_Ini semua gara-gara biskuit jatuh nih!"_

**END**

**Udah gaje, typo, pendek, gajelas, ganyambung, pokoknya jeleeek DX**

**Kak Kuyo, maaf kalau telat. Rencananya mau update tanggal 30 April kemarin, tapi apa pasal, FICnya blom selesai, akhirnya baru selesai sekarang, gomen DX**

**RnR?**


End file.
